bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Migoto Beppin
Appearance Captain Migoto Beppin used to be one of the most beautiful captains. She wore her uniform with the captains robe over it. She had long black hair, which reached her back. She had light blue eyes, always a smile on her mouth and carried her Zanpakuto by hand. At some point in her leadership of the 8th Division, she turned insane for an unknown reason. She started terrorising the Soul Society. At first, it wasn't shown on her appearance, but she soon turned pale, her eyes changed to red, her teeths turned yellow and always showed. At this point, all of Gotei 13 knew it was her who was behind all that had happened. Personality Before turning insane, she did what she could to maintain peace in the Soul Society. She disliked high sound and violence, and never harmed anyone. When she fought Hollows, she always killed them instantly, not wishing to make them suffer. She was always calm and quiet and loved each member of her division. After turning insane, she could only think of killing and spill blood.Even though she was insane, she still had some love left for her division and avoided killing anyone of them. To cover that it was her that killed some Soul Reapers, she maintained some of her former personality, and hid her insanity in public. When she couldn't cover herself anymore, she became desperate to get out of the Soul Society. At her way to escape, she was taken down by the 2nd Division captain, and was executioned a week later.. Synopsis Childhood Captain Migoto Beppin's childhood is something that no one has ever asked her about, so nothing of it is known. Insanity At some point after she was promoted to captain of the 8th Divison, her peaceful nature changed. One night, she snuk out of her room, and went to the 11th Division, as she has never liked them. Seeing a member of the 11th Division going out for some reason, she released her Zanpakuto and attacked him, killing him. She regained her sanity and saw what she had done. She got away with it, and returns to 11th Division the night after, killing the ones that stood guard after the incident the night before. It started to worry the 11th Division Captain that her members got killed night by night. Nai returned the third night to kill another one, but failed as Captain Fire almost spotted her. During the days after, she turned more and more ugly and it got more and more noticable to the other Soul Reapers. Two weeks after her first murder, she went totally insane and attacked every Soul Reaper she saw, except for those in her own Division. The 2nd Division Captain quickly took her down as she tried to escape from the Soul Society, after killing a lot of Soul Reapers. A weeks later, Nai was walking towards her execution. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Just like most Captains she had an immense ammount of Spiritual Power giving her the edge against many opponents. Kido Master: She was not extremely highly skilled in Kido, and therefor didn't use it often. Master Swordsman: Her skills with her Zanpakuto is extremely high. She used it against every opponent she met, to be done with them as quick as she could. Flash Step Master: She was able of performing flash steps to a high degree. Low Hand to Hand Combat Skills: Her hand to hand combat skills was low. She never trained her body. Zanpakutō Hirameki (literally Flash) takes the form of a regural katana. Her Zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a white haired woman in a white dress with blue cat ears and a blue tail. Shikai: The release command is "Lighten Up". Hirameki takes the form of a white staff, with two wings at the end. Shikai Special Abilities: By the commando "Disappear", Hirameki sends out a flash so strong that everyone else but Migoto gets blinded. When the light disappears, Hirameki has already hit a severely point in the opponents body, killing them instantly. This can only be used on one of the time. By the commando "Blinden Them" Hirameki sends out an even stronger light, which completely blinds the opponent(s) for minutes, making them completely unprotected during that time. Bankai: Hirameki's Bankai has not been shown to the members of Gotei 13. Trivia * Her fully skills has never been tested. * She dosen't look at herself as pretty. * It is unknown how she got the possision as Captain. Quotes *"Please don't be so loud" *"Will you please stand still so I can kill you?" *"As a Captan, I love every member of my Division" *"Let me through or I will cut you into pieces!" (As insane) Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:By Kogone Uchiha Category:Former Captain